zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fan Lore - Link to the Past: World of the Beggining
A long time ago, in the past of Hyrule.... As the Golden Goddesses blessed and created the world, Hyrule was once a different place. Although bestowed with the Goddesses' gifts, Light and Darkness once was merged into one. The land, newly born, was awashed with primal and raw energy. Creatures born from the earth arose from the womb of microbiotic life and magic. Souls fresh from the Goddesses' blessings yearned for form and to feel material bond. This land, youthful and virgin from birth, was also one of chaos and carnal fury. The Curse of the Helmasaur King As life in the new world of Hyrule came to be, there were once creatures of intellect and sentience that lived long before the dawn of the Hylians. Known as Primals, these curious creatures were born of the essences of stability and growth. Apelike, they evolved quickly to their surroundings, and grew to learn to use their environment and its elements to survive and florish. However, another form of sentient creature came to be. Descended from dragons, born of power and dominance, came the Tyrasaurs. Giant and lizardlike, they snapped and consumed any that crossed their paths, while establishing dominance and fear in the territories they came to rule over. Until the arrival and birth of the Tyrasaurs, the Primals lived in peace and progress. However, a mysterious group uncovered a great power to the east. "Amongst here, lies salvation and survival into paradise", this group said. Upon those words, those whose instincts ran heavy with naught but to consume and brutalize rampaged east. Desiring to transcend to power and to rule all of the land with fear, the creatures went mad into a frenzy of bloodshed and depravity. Upon that night, the cursed blood of the fallen transferred its wicked magics to a dragon wounded yet whose spirit was still consumed in a desire to conquer and to slay to power and feast. Welling up with such a curse, did the dragon transform into a beast of terrible stature and presence. From his flesh, its offspring were born from sheer will. So was the birth of the Tyrasaurs. Having slaughtered and came out of the bloody chaos on top, the Tyrasaurs made their way out east, but they were too late. The Primals had already taken hold of the great power. At a standstill, the two groups of creatures stood ready to engage in war. The Primals, having already taken hold of the great power, refused to give their draconian foes such a thing, knowing of its potential for great good, and for horrific catastrophe. Knowing of the malice they would bring to the world, they refused to give such power to them. In return, the Tyrasaurs were angered and furious. The great power to paradise they believed was of their birth right to claim, and that the world was to be one of carnal pleasure and depravity for the strongest to rule over all. Waging war, both sides drew blood and unleashed gruesome carnage. The Primals, having claimed the great power, built a grand fortress, and came to learn of the hidden depths of power within known as magic. Learning of their weakness of their soft skulls, the Tyrasaurs grew to learn how to use their hands and make tools from the spoils of battles with the Primals prior. In these pursuits, the Tyrasaurs came to learn at a pace greater than the Primals themselves, and in time gain the discoveries of armor and metallurgy. In this pride, did the Tyrasaurs claim the title of Helmasaurs for their prowess and innovation. But so did this war remain in a stalemate for years to come. But one day, the Helmasaurs laid siege upon the grand fortress. The Primals, now demoralized and tired, trembled in fear upon the oncoming destruction of their race. All of them despaired of the terrible world the Helmasaurs would dare to bring. But their king did not see defeat. To him, if the Helmasaurs wanted the power they had, so be it. Constructing a great temple, the king of the Primals ordered for their guests to be introduced properly. All scattering about and fleeing the fortress, the Primals left as the Helmasaurs invaded. Seeking the great power, the King Helmasaur learned of its existence in its new temple, and enshrined in awe of its greatness, leading all of his forces to become awashed in its grace for their era of dominance. But as the Helmasaurs learned that there was no power to be found, the King slammed the entrance shut. Having tricked the Helmasaurs, the King of the Primals had the great power moved secretly in its obscurity during the construction of the temple, and had locked the terrible creatures inside its stalwart and impenetrable depths. If the creatures wanted a taste of what that power had give the Primals, so did they have it. The King's plan had worked. Having fought over the future of new land, of the place to be known as Hyrule, the Primals had reigned supreme over the ones to live in depravity and savagery. But as the Primals were to leave for a new land, the King Helmasaur bellowed and shook the world with a powerful roar. Vindictive, bloodthirsty, and vengeful, the King Helmasaur and his children cursed the land of Hyrule and the descendants of those born of the legacy of the Primals, to forever chase them down to the last, and finally rule as they rightfully claimed. And so to ensure the curse of the Helmasaurs to never see the light of day in the land, before leaving to distant worlds, the Primals entrusted a guardian clan to maintain the Palace of Darkness, to keep them sealed, for ages to come, for eternity, until the end of days.... The Curse of Helmasaur King - END Mask no Oni (talk) 00:39, December 1, 2013 (UTC)